A Magnificent Show
by Saibot01
Summary: Corvus the Magnificent is a magician who dreams making it big in the entertainment business. But after his maiden show goes horribly wrong, he decides to use his hidden abilities to ensure his career succeeds...with some additional perks along the way!
1. Chapter 1

The street was bustling beneath the night sky as Krillin made his way through the crowds around the Cell n' Satan Theater, a smaller but still popular theater with an adjoining bar and diner. Within the bustling hub that was Satan city it had earned a reputation for being a venue for the whole family. Leading up to this evening, the Martial Artist turned Police officer had quickly made a name for himself and, in a stunning raid, managed to aid in the subduing of a massive human smuggling ring. A bonus had been awarded to the precinct and Krillin had received a decent share of it, enough that he'd decided to treat his darling wife, Android 18, and his daughter, Marron, to a night of good food and entertainment. And what entertainment was in store; Corvus the Magnificent, a magician on of the Inspectors had spoken about in the break room, was scheduled to perform.

Krillin led his wife and daughter through the crowd into the theater, his blonde wife quickly spotting their reserved table across the room, sitting halfway between the bar and kitchen to the stage. Shuffling between the tables en-route, 18 couldn't help but notice that despite the reputation for the place, it was surprisingly empty. Barely half the tables were filled and most of the patrons were families like themselves. She looked down the stage, watching as the lights dimmed. There was a large puff of smoke, Corvus seemingly appearing out of nowhere from behind it. An old trick, but to most people it would be quite the the showy one. But 18 wasn't most people. She could see him step up from the very back of the stage, but Marron was cheering and Krillin along with her so 18 clapped with the remainder of the crowd.

"Thank you for coming, ladies and gentlemen," Corvus called, his voice emanating from various speakers around the room, "Tonight I will take you all on a wondrous and mystical journey that will assuredly captivate and mystify!" 18 rolled her eyes a little, clapping only because Marron cheered. She knew all she'd get was cheap tricks, but as long as it kept Marron entertained, she'd endure it. "For my first trick, I will require a volunteer from the audience!" A young brunette woman stepped up and into a box, 18 sighing as she recognized the trick - sawing the lady in half. As 18 predicted, the volunteer was unharmed, one of the female staff having hidden in the box prior to the act. Still, Marron cheered so 18 clapped halfheartedly. Even if the performance was cliche, as long as her family enjoyed themselves then 18 would applaud with the rest of them.

...or at least that's what she'd told herself early into the performance. Following that first cliched act came another and then another. First it was a bunch flowers that she could tell were attached to a mechanism in her sleeve, magically appearing birds stored in a special compartment in a replacement hat. A "levitating chair" achieved by insanely strong, but nearly invisible wires. Finally, 18 could barely contain her boredom over the next act; a Hypnosis Act. Corvus called to the Audience for some volunteers and quickly found them among the front rows. He swung a pocket watch in front of them and they all slumped forward. Then came the acts; the first volunteer, a man, was told to act like Mr Satan. The second, a barely legal blonde, was told to act like a cheerleader, doing all manner of sexy routines showing off her frame. And finally came the third volunteer, some secretary type of lady, who was given the most cliche act of all; to strut around the stage clucking like a chicken.

18 stood up, quickly, without tact, audibly growling in frustration. Marron and Krillin both looked up at her and the sudden sound of her chair sliding back on the floor drew the gazes of other patrons. 18 looked first to the other audience members, seeing a mixture of shock and the odd bit of relief in their expressions, and then down the room to Corvus. He glared at him before gently grabbing Marron and leading her away.

"Wh-where you going, honey?" Krillin asked, stammering a little as he looked around the room.

"Home, Krillin," 18 replied, "If you want to stay and watching these boring, mindless tricks you can." 18 turned, looking over her shoulder as she heard the crowd muttering. "I mean, how cliched can this hack be?" She turned and walked away, Krillin quickly dashing after her. The crowd continued to murmur among themselves until another woman stood up to leave, her male date quickly following her. Then another table emptied, then another and another. Pretty soon all the tables were empty save for a few diehard patrons, people waiting for the later performance and the company of the three still entranced volunteers.

All the while Corvus stood there, glaring, as 18 led the crowd away...

...

Corvus slammed his hands down on the dresser table of his change room, gnashing his teeth in frustration, his eyes closed. Never before in his career as a performer had he been so humiliated by a single woman, a single guest. While his buck shows, his later adult performances, tended to draw a crowd he'd always wanted to be a family entertainer. And tonight he'd drawn in the largest crowd he'd seen for some time. Only to have that one family, no, that one woman take it all away from him. He'd gone through the bookings for the evening and hadn't gotten any closer to her identity; he had the names for the husband and daughter but the wife had been registered as 18...clearly some nickname that the venue staff had just accepted due to Krillin's reputation as both a Police Officer and Martial Artist.

He opened his eyes, spinning around, his gaze fixing on a trunk. He had to get ready for his buck's show, but he'd be strapped for female volunteers and the venue staff had been resistant to wearing any scandalous outfits during the family show. And most of his success from his bucks night had been his hypnosis acts in tandem with other tricks...all of which involved some lovely assistant to act as eye candy between tricks. His show was in barely an hour and he needed to find a solution fast.

He walked over to the chest, knelt down and opened it, quickly rummaging through the various costumes and small props he'd kept inside of it until he found the object he sought. To the uninformed, it appeared as a black metal box akin to the ones a small family stall at market might employ to keep their small change. The box had several long strips of paper adorned with strange symbols around its exterior, wrapped in such a fashion to keep the box shut. "Cursed Boxes" weren't that uncommon a sight and were often just a hoax to get money out of gullible tourists...but Corvus wasn't a gullible tourist. He had sealed this box long ago himself and had no desire to use it...until tonight.

He closed the trunk and laid the box down atop it before closing his eyes and pressing his palms together, calling upon the magic that flowed within his veins. Corvus wasn't just any aspiring magician who had to rely on pseudo-science and theatrics to wow a crowd; he was the latest in a line of mystics whose power had earned the awe of the mighty King Piccolo. Each member of their clan was required to construct a wand to act as a focus to their raw power before being allowed to set out into the world and Corvus had been no exception...however he had subsequently sealed his into the box rather than abusing the magic that was his birthright. Until now.

The seals responded to his call, quickly snapping in half before evaporating as the lid of the box flew open. Though invisible to the eye, Corvus felt a surge of magical energy pour out of the box with such force it nearly bowled him over. He'd always been gifted, even for one of his clan, but this level of contained power shocked even Corvus. Once it had subsided he reached into the box to retrieve the wand, HIS wand, a seemingly plain looking oaken cylinder with a notable tsuba-like "guard" beneath which he held it. As his fingers took their rightful place, he could feel the power within him flow like a raging river. He exhaled and then looked back at the bookings list. Aside from 18 he picked one other woman, the secretary, as part of his plan. Tonight he'd take his power for a test drive and tomorrow...

...

The following evening...

18 sat silently, flipping through the pages of her homemaking magazine, her eyes occasionally darting to Marron's door. Her daughter had come home from daycare quite tired and Krillin was out on night patrol so she, more or less, had the flat to herself. She smiled, content with her life. Sure the performance last night had been underwhelming and maybe she'd overreacted, but this life was good. She went to turn the page over...but found her hand frozen in place. She tried to move it, quietly growling as she tried to tell her body to move...but it would not respond. She stood up, now a passenger in her own body, as she dropped the magazine and made her way to a nearby window. She climbed out, quickly floating down to the streets below, before walking down the dimly lit pathway.

Aware but unable to stop herself, 18 found herself taking a familiar stroll through the city towards a familiar destination. Before long she'd passed the familiar doors of the Cell n' Satan Theater, walked past the familiar, yet strangely vacant, faces of the staff and into the familiar room that she'd stormed out of the previous evening. Tonight however, it was packed but not with families looking for a night of friendly entertainment; most of these patrons were men, clearly horny and many of them had their eyes fixed on her. At last she walked up to that familiar stage and accepted the hand of that familiar magician, a grin on his face.

"Here she is, folks," Corvus called out, raising 18's hand above her head and bowing with her, the android's body following his in perfect unison, "my lovely assistant for the evening. Care to introduce yourself to these fine people?"

"18...," the android replied.

"...so that IS your name?" Corvus replied, "The wonders of Hypnosis folks. Not only have we learned the name of this beauty but she'll be assisting me in captivating and amazing all of you!"

"Hypnosis, that fake ass thing?" 18 spat, but otherwise frozen in place, "If you think even for a second that I intend to humilia-" 18 didn't finish that sentence before Corvus had pushed the tip of his wand against the blonde android's forehead. Her head spun and wide goofy grin spread across her face as he pulled back. 18 faced the audience. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout," she sang, making the familiar motions, "here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, here me shout: Tip me over and pour me out!" The crowd cheered as 18's senses returned her, her thoughts straitening out...her cheeks turning bright red as she realized what had just happened. "Ok, that...that was..." 18 looked around, panicking now. "Y-You have to let me go!" 18 yelled, "Y-You won't get away with this! I swear I'll-" Corvus quickly waved his wand in front of 18's eyes, a strange purple cloud forming above her and moving down, erasing her clothing as it went, leaving her completely bare. Though subtle, 18's cleavage and rump had both received an increase in size for the crowd's viewing pleasure. All aggression and worry vanished from her eyes, replaced with a strange joy, as she smiled and bowed to the audience. "Welcome to Corvus the Magnificent's magnificent show," she cheerily greeted, "I hope you all enjoy me as tonight's entertainment!"

"There you have it, folks," Corvus announced as 18 twirled around a bit, "The lovely Miss 18 will be my lovely assistant tonight. What shall we have her do first?" The crowd began to call out various requests all at once, Corus making an exaggerated listening sound while 18 sat intently on a chair on stage, swinging her legs up and down like an excited school girl. Corvus grinned as he turned to 18. "I think I heard that timeless classic, folks," Corvus declared, "Miss 18...it's time for you to be a chicken!" Corvus waved his wand over 18, a cloud similar to the previous one washing over the enthralled android. As it passed over her, it left 18 still nude save for feathered cuffs and stockings.

"Bock-ah!" 18 clucked, tucking her hands under her arms and strutting around the stage, her legs rising and falling at an awkward, stilted pace, "Bock, bock, bock." The crowd at once erupted into a mixture of hoots and laughter at the sight of the blonde would-be chicken, 18 scratching at the ground with her feet. Corvus grinned as 18 shook her butt towards him and and then the audience. "Bock, bock," she continued, strutting past Corvus, the Magician giving her a light spank on the butt. "BOCK-AH!"

"I think it's time for a different act," Corvus declared, waving his wand over 18, the cloud washing over her again, returning her to her naked state, "Do we have any suggestions?" The crowd once again roared up, Corvus grinning as 18's swayed from side to side. "Maybe Miss 18 should give us a performance of some sort? A ballet, perhaps?" The crowd cheered in approval as Coruvs waved his wand over 18 again, the clouds washing over her once more, granting her a short, tutu-like skirt that didn't even reach her crotch. 18 immediately smiled, curtsying to the audience before performing an elaborate sequence of leaps, twirls that showed off her body to the delight of the crowd. After one more spin, she bowed to the audience as Corvus waved his wand over her again, the Android left nude for all to see.

Corvus didn't wait for any inputs from the crowd; another fantasy already in mind. With a second wave of his wand, the cloud left 18 with a pair of military ID Tags around her neck and a pair of camo-designed thigh high stockings. 18 saluted the audience and at once went about an unspoken set of drills; marching up and down the stage with an invisible rifle slung against her shoulder...only to stop after completing two circuits to do sets of sit ups, 18 beginning to sweat, her smooth skin glistening a little. The audience hooted and cheered, even offering her marching tunes as she switched from doing sit-ups to push ups. Of course, Corvus tired of this act too before too long, despite his eyes never leaving 18's frame for even a moment. He waved his wand over her again, not bothering to return her to normal this time, instead moving straight to her next performance. Her tags and thigh highs were replaced with a long, narrow, furry tail and a pair of large, simian ears.

"Ook, ook, ook," 18 exclaimed, squatting and scratching her head and armpit at the same time before quickly dashing off, her hands leading in the awkward motions of ape-like movement, all to the roaring laughter of the crowd. Covus grinned as the woman, who could've passed for a Saiyan at a glance now, dashed up to the audience. Most simply held out their hands to high five the passing woman, though one particularly crass man instead slid out his cock which the Simian 18 pondered, sniffing for a moment before licking. Corvus whistled at her, waving his wand to compel her to return. She did, obediently, as Corvus gestured a prop brought on stage by an entranced staff member; a unicycle. Not needing any further commands, 18 mounted the unicycle and began to peddle it around the stage. "Ook! Ook!" She exclaimed, her feet pedaling as her innate control over ki allowed her to maintain perfect balance as she sped around the stage. Corvus eventually stopped 18, waving his wand through the air to create a cloud which the Simian Android rode through. 18, now returned to her nude form, leaped off the unicycle to gracefully land next to Corvus, bowing to the audience to a thunderous applause.

"Well, my fine audience," Corvus announced, "Tonight's performance is almost at it's end." The crowd let out groans, cries and even a couple of boos, but Corvus just grinned as he waved his wand over 18 one more time. As the cloud passed over her, 18 was left in a short, pink skirt and a pair of pom poms reminiscent of a High School Cheerleader. "Of course, my lovely assistant has something she'd love to say to all of you before we we depart," Corvus gestured to 18, the android stepping forward with a wide, beaming smile on her face.

"Thanks for coming to the show," she exclaimed, cheering as she began to perform a series of dance-like movements in time with her words, "Here's a treat before you go," her movements intensified somewhat, her breasts bouncing and jiggling more, her hips gyrating with her stomach, "Please make sure you come again," she spun around shaking her ass to the audience, "Goodbye for now, I'll see you then!" She finished her cheer by posing with her arms raised in a V-Shape as the cloud rolled over her again, leaving her naked, smiling and posing as Corvus bowed to the crowd next to her, the people cheering and hollering. Corvus gave his wand a wide wave, surrounding him and 18 in a bright, silver cloud. As it settled, the crowd on stage found the space they once occupied empty, eliciting a wave of cheers as the people began to leave...some proceeding to book a spot for the next show.

...

The cloud around Corvus and 18 dissipated, the pair standing in his dressing room. Corvus smiled as 18 spun around to look at him. Originally, Corvus had just planned to have 18 perform while he was in town, returning to her home only to come serve him again the next night. But now, that wasn't enough. He pressed the tip of his wand to 18's forehead, sitting back as she followed, the blonde kneeling before him. Her fingers dove into her pussy as Corvus grinned. 18 wouldn't be returning to her husband and daughter, the Magic would see to that.

"You are my slave," Corvus stated, his voice deep and sure.

"I am your slave," 18 echoed, her fingers sliding in and out of her pussy.

"You exists to serve and please me," Corvus boomed.

"I exist to serve and please you," 18 replied, her free hand beginning to pinch and tease her nipples. Corvus grinned.

"You will worship and adore me like a god," he cockily added. 18 moaned as her increasingly wet fingers dove in and out of her womanhood.

"I will worship -ah- and adore you like a god!" she declared in reply. Corvus grinned, pulling his wand away from 18's forehead, the Android's eyes rolling back around as she came in that instant. She blinked as the magic finished re-writing her mind, erasing the woman she had once been...replacing her with 18, slave to Corvus. She looked up at her new master and smiled. "How may I serve you, Master?" she asked softly. Corvus smiled at her, reaching for the zipper to his pants. Unzipping them, he slowly lowered his undergarments...releasing his long concealed erection to the Android. 18 needed no command, understanding at once what her master desired...

"Let me give you a special massage, master," 18 purred as she leaned forward, pressing her breasts to either side of Corvus's cock, the magician chuckling as the Android enthusiastically moved to please him. Without any further prompting 18 began to slide her breasts up and down the shaft of her master's meat, Corvus smiling at her efforts. "You like that?" 18 teased, "It gets better..." She stuck out her tongue, licking the tip of his member whenever it protruded from the top of her bust. Corvus groaned as he felt her soft, warm bust around every inch of his cock, her tongue teasing only heightening the pleasure. Krillin had been quite a lucky guy to have this woman, but now she belonged to Corvus and existed to please only him.

Corvus snapped his fingers, 18 smiling as she released his cock from her bust. With eagerness and ease, she slid off his pants and underwear in a single movement before sliding up onto his lap, his erect cock teasing the entrance of her wet pussy. Corvus nodded to 18, the Android smiling as she slid down onto his hard member. The blonde at once began to moan ecstatically as she felt her pussy get filled by his length, her eyes rolling back slightly. Corvus placed his hands on 18's hips and began to guide her up and down, the Android happily, and obediently, riding her master's cock. As she rode him, her womanhood began to tighten around him, massaging every inch within her warm, wet folds. Corvus could hardly believe the sensation himself, even if he had magically adjusted 18's body more to his liking. He leaned forward, suckling on 18's nipples, the Android moaning happily in reply as her master's efforts were soon rewarded with a small stream of milk flowing down his throat.

18 suddenly gasped as she felt the tip of her master's cock reach her womb, the Android then panting ecstatically as Corvus steadily pumped into her in time with her riding. He released her breasts from his mouth, moaning with her as his pumping sped up again and again, 18 gasping with delight with each movement. She arched her back and with a long, loud exaltation she came...just as Corvus's erect cock fired his warm, white seed deep into his new sex slave. They paused, 18 falling forward and leaning into his chest, as Corvus's hands ran up and down her bare back. Corvus felt his cock twitch and looked at 18. The Android sat up in his lap and met his gaze. And without command she began to rise and fall again, riding his cock...

...

A week later...

Corvus yawned as he walked down the stairs of his home, a two-story house in a large fenced complex, as he slowly shook the sleepiness from his eyes. He had since moved on from the Cell n Satan Theater, but only after several more increasingly astounding shows, both for the family and for adults only. Of course he'd made a lot of money and a few particularly wealthy guests had definitely given more generously after they'd "volunteered" for an act or two. 18 hadn't reappeared though, instead she had a more...important duty. He stepped into the kitchen to see the blonde android, naked, humming as she cooked a lavish breakfast for her master. He sat down by the table just as she finished and brought his meal over to him, bowing reverently before him as soon as she had.

"Thank you for the meal, slave," Corvus said warmly, before grinning wickedly, "Why don't you do the Chicken Dance for me while I eat?" 18 nodded and at once went through the motions of the dance, placing special emphasis on shaking her butt. Corvus chuckled as he began to eat. Though he had begun to care for his slave, he couldn't help but abuse his total control over her for the sake of entertainment. He sighed happily as he took his first bite of the breakfast; it was delicious, as usual. He watched as 18 completed her third cycle of the dance, a new idea forming in his head. "Perhaps you could introduce me to some of your lady friends, my dear," Corvus mused, "I could always use more slaves around the house..."


	2. Chapter 2

ulma sighed as she stared down at the glass table. The heiress, and brilliant scientist, of the Capsule Corporation looked towards the door to her luxurious home as the setting sun reflected off the glass. The woman felt more exhausted than she'd been during some of the greatest world ending crisis that she and her friends had ever faced. It had been three months since 18, Krillin's wife, had disappeared and Bulma had exhausted almost all her options to find the Android. Building a tracker base on Gero's design plans didn't work out due to it's signal suffering from constant interruptions. Manually searching for her had been to no avail as, being an Android, her more Martially inclined friends were unable to detect her energy.

Even good old fashioned manual searching hadn't borne any fruit; wherever 18 had disappeared to she was either frequently on the move or surrounded by regular people. Or kept locked away in a private basement, Bulma shuddering as she contemplated some teenage tech genius managing to crack Gero's tech to keep the blonde for themselves. Then she dismissed the thought; even when working with her father, it had taken her some time to reverse-engineer Gero's shutdown switch from blueprints.

The door opened as another woman stepped through, black-haired and clad in chinese-themed attire, carrying a tray with cups and a teapot upon it. Bulma managed a faint smile at the sight of Chi-Chi, wife of the legendary warrior Son Goku. While their husbands sparred and trained in an effort to surpass the Gods themselves, the two women had taken time to renew their efforts to find 18...fruitless as it had been. Still the pair had managed to spend the afternoon of searching looking into new clothes and other household objects. Chi-Chi sat down across from Bulma, offering the other woman a tea cup.

"Here," Chi-Chi said softly, "Something to help you chin-up a little." Bulma smiled again, sipping the tea before sighing. "Zeni for your thoughts?" Chi-Chi asked, sitting down and sipping at her tea.

"It's 18," Bulma replied, "I'm still bummed that we couldn't find her for Krillin." Chi-Chi sighed, taking another sip of her tea. "After everything he's done for us, everything Krillin has given for us," Bulma continued, "We can't even find one woman for him. And I don't even want to think about what it's doing to Marron..." Chi-Chi placed her cup down.

"Why not use the Dragon Balls to wish 18 back?" Chi-Chi asked, "If she doesn't return, then we'll know there was a good reason for her to stay away."

"...They're still recharging," Bulma quickly replied, looking down...hiding an expression of embarrassment; Using the Dragon Balls had been her first instinct three months ago...an instinct that was checked by the fact Bulma herself had used them four months ago to reverse her physical age by five years, something she'd quietly done at least once before. Even if they were to wait another 8 months who knows what could happen to 18 by then. Heck, she could have returned on her own. Chi-Chi placed her tea cup on the table.

"Well, since there's nothing more we can do," Chi-Chi stated, "Perhaps it's best that we take some time to unwind. All this stress can't be good for our appearances." Bulma chuckled, remembering her wish, as Chi-Chi smiled. The bride of Goku nodded before reaching into her outfit and producing two tickets. Bulma blinked for a moment before gasping; they were tickets to see Corvus the Magnificent. Despite an early hiccup, Bulma had heard outstanding things about his performances; feats that defied logic. And of course, she'd heard about the raunchy adult shows; Girls volunteering and performing some questionable actions. Bulma looked closer before sighing; the tickets were for one of the raunchy adult shows. "Don't give me that look," Chi-Chi sharply added, "These were the only tickets I could get." Bulma raised an eyebrow. "...They were a gift from Mr. Satan for Goku as thanks for the whole Tournament of Power thing..." Bulma sighed, weighing her options. On the one hand, it seemed like a good place to unwind but on the other...was she really ready to deal with a hall of hooting perverted men?

"Alright," Bulma conceded, "Let's get ready then..."

...

The dimly lit hall was abuzz with murmurs and chatter as Bulma and Chi-Chi sat sat at their round table, elevated in a small VIP booth with speakers and even a screen so they could clearly see and hear what was going on upon the stage. Despite their nice seating, the crowd below was exactly what Bulma had expected; older men looking for a thrill when past their prime, young men looking for some "self-help" fuel, a few unwitting couples and some escorted young men. Still, the atmosphere was lively and after one of the wait staff had given the pair a bottle of champagne, it wasn't long before Bulma's spirits began to lift.

"Ladies and gentlemen," exclaimed a voice over the speakers, "An evening of mystical fun and delights awaits you." The lights around the hall dimmed, save for some spotlights focused on the stage as the crowd quietened down. "Now please put your hands together for the one, the only..." the voice paused as a loud drum roll echoed through the hall. "...Corvus. The. Magnificent!" A large puff of smoke suddenly burst upwards followed shortly by the silhouette of a man appearing within the cloud before stepping out. He was fairly tall, and fairly well built. Not as well built as either woman's husband but still...there was something about him that seemed to turn them both on. Another silhouette followed him out of the smoke, a busty blonde woman dressed in a Golden pair of Panties and a lowcut, gold-colored corset that showed off her generous cleavage. She also wore a golden mask, almost right out of a Masquerade ball. The crowd erupted into a mixture of cheers and hoots as Corvus bowed and the blonde strutted about the stage, wiggling her ass for the crowds viewing pleasure. Bulma looked at the blonde and blinked. She looked...familiar but every time she tried to think about where from her thoughts muddied and instead turned back to Corvus...and how handsome he was.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen," Corvus said, his voice soothing to all the women in the crowd, "First of all, I want to thank you for coming tonight. Without your generous support there could be no show. Of course, if you enjoy tonight's journey into the world of Mysticism and Wonder...feel free to leave a donation in the plate on your tables." Chi-Chi looked down and sure enough there was a golden tray, almost like a church donation tray, sitting on their table...and Bulma had already dropped 100 Zeni into it. "Now, for our first act tonight," Corvus said as he raised his wand and waved it over the blonde, a small cloud flying from the tip and engulfing her, "I think we'll have my lovely assistant demonstrate for us what it's like be a first homebuyer - by jumping through some hoops!" Corvus raised up a large, hula hoop as the cloud around the blonde disappeared...revealing her in a new outfit; a golden furry bikini with a catlike tail attached to the lower piece. Her mask was gone too letting Bulma get a good look at...18! It was 18!

"Nyaa~," 18 mewwed before getting on all fours and bounding towards the waiting hoop, leaping through it like she was an actual cat. Bulma watched all this as 18 turned and leaped through it again in utter disbelief. 18 would never do something like this; she'd never wear something so...revealing in front of so many people and most certainly not for their enjoyment. Was it money? Did Corvus have something on her? Bulma held a hand to her mouth, pondering whether Coruvs had managed to crack Gero's design and reprogrammed her. Was that possible?

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma whispered. The act ended as Corvus waved his wand over 18 again, a similar cloud forming over her before disappearing leaving 18 nude except for a pair of Golden Bunny Ears and a small, fluffy tail on a thin waistband.

"I know, Bulma," Chi-Chi replied, "That guy's done something to 18." The blonde android began hopping around the the stage like a rabbit, the crowd roaring in laughter all the while. "Call it a Mother's Intuition, but there's no level of hardship that would motivate 18 to sink this low," Chi-Chi explained, "And even if she and Krillin were in need of cash, she'd just...borrow...some from Mr. Satan." With another wave of his wand, Corvus had returned 18 back to her first outfit...though the mask seemed translucent to Chi-Chi and Bulma now...almost like they were allowed to know who she was now.

"Let's follow him after the show," Bulma stated, "We'll find out whatever he's got on 18 and bring her home!" Chi-Chi nodded in reply, quietly cracking her knuckles...thinking of all the ways she was going to make Corvus scream...

...

Chi-Chi and Bulma quietly crept across the lawn up to the door of Corvus's estate home. The two women had changed into black outfits; Chi-Chi in a legless, sleeveless qipao and Bulma into a catsuit. Honestly, as silly as the dressing up to do something like this made them feel, it also brought some cheer back into the women's evening; it was like older times. Still, there was a better time to reminisce; there was another mother to save. The two arrived at the door, Chi-Chi readying a kick to break it down, only for Bulma to gesture for her to wait. Chi-Chi obliged as Bulma reached into her catsuit to produce a strange, screwdriver-like device which she then held near the door. Pushing a button, the top of the device lit up and rotated until Bulma heard the sound of the door unlocking.

"Where did you get that?" Chi-Chi asked, Bulma grinning.

"Something I cooked up for Gohan's Superhero persona back in the day," Bulma answered, opening the door, "Never thought I'd be the one using it first." The pair crept into the house, careful not to make a noise. Most of the lights were off, save for one down the hall of the ground floor. The women stealthily approached, Chi-Chi even surpressing her Ki like Goku had taught her to, quietly sliding open an ajar door to find themselves in a lounge room dominated by a large couch that sat around a fur rug...atop which knelt 18, her hands tucked under her armpits like makeshift wings which she flapped as her hips rose and fell...almost like she thought she was some chicken riding and unseen cock. As the women drew near the blonde, they could smell the recent scent of sex. They could see trace amounts of semen still sliding down 18 as she mindlessly rode some unseen cock. Chi-Chi knelt next to 18, snapping her fingers repeatedly in front of the blonde android.

"She's not responding at all," Chi-Chi exclaimed, "It's like the lights are on, but there's no one upstairs." Bulma held her chin for a moment, pondering what to do.

"Whoever Corvus is, he's got to have access to some pretty wicked technology," Bulma stated, "Which means he's got to have a Lab or a workshop. And somewhere nearby so he could rapidly re-modify her neural network if she ever got loose or misbehaved." Bulma looked around, working from her memory of how the manor had looked from the outside. "Chi-Chi, you check the rear of the house," Bulma said, "I'll check the front. We'll meet back here in an hour if we can't find anything and carry 18 out." Chi-Chi nodded before standing up and walking back out into the hall with Bulma, before the pair split up.

Chi-Chi quickly found her way out to the spacious backyard. She sighed; though living in the countryside meant she had plenty more space than this...but it also meant that she had to contend with wild animals. If Goku had wanted he could win Chi-Chi enough money for them to buy a fancy home like this. Chi-Chi stepped down some stairs...and was suddenly surrounded by a strange wall of glowing letters. Her ears started to ring as she felt something push into her mind. Chi-Chi clutched at her head as he clothes evaporated. Her thoughts quickly became muddied before disappearing completely until...

"Woof! Woof woof!" Chi-Chi faux barked, dropping to all fours and running out onto the lawn, "Woof! Woof!" Chi-Chi sniffed around before rolling onto her back and rolling back and forth, side to side. The grass felt amazing on her back, and it all served to just drive Chi-Chi closer and closer to a state of utter bliss. "Wooooof~" she slowly howled as between her legs grew increasingly wet before the sensation of the grass brushing against Chi-Chi's back. She rolled back onto her feet and bounded around for a few moments more...until her thoughts returned to her. Chi-Chi looked around and stood back up. What had she done? What was she doing? She couldn't believe it...it was just like what 18 had...Chi-Chi ran back towards the house...and no sooner had she entered the building than her thoughts became muddied again.

"M-M..." Chi-Chi stammered, trying to hold onto herself but it was no use. Chi-Chi fell to her knees, her gaze distant and empty. "Mmmmmooooooo!" she exclaimed, pressing her breasts together as her fingers squeezed into the soft mounds. "Moo. Mmmmoooooo!" Chi-Chi's hands worked up her breasts to her nipples, squeezing them. "Mmmooooooooooo!" Milk slowly began to squirt out of Chi-Chi's breasts onto the floor as her empty mind began to fill with new thoughts, new drives. A new creed...

As this was happening to Chi-Chi, Bulma had located the garage. She looked around; it had four bays but only three bays were filled. But they were filled with some of the most expensive cars she'd ever seen. Clearly, the life of a Stage Magician was a lot grander, or at least richer, than she'd been led to believe. She stepped into the garage...and a wall of glowing letters rose up around her, just as it had with Chi-Chi. And just as with Chi-Chi, Bulma's mind began to empty as her clothes evaporated into nothing. Now naked, Bulma walked into the middle of the vacant garage bay...before dropping onto all fours.

"Vrrrrooooom," Bulma exlaimed, "Vroooom, Vrooom!" Bulma began moving around in circles, making engine noises and even skid noises as she fully believed herself one of the cars; autonomous maybe, but still just a...Bulma blinked as her senses returned to her. She blushed furiously before looking around. She heard something coming from the back of the house. Bulma quickly dashed there...to find Chi-Chi naked, kneeling...and milking herself! This was too much for Bulma; she had to get out of the house and get help. Quickly she dashed out the front door, getting to the front lawn...until her mind blanked out completely. Bulma sunk and sat down on the front lawn, posing atop a nearby hose with her legs spread, the end of the hose protruding from just above her pussy. A few moments later, the hose activated, a steady spray of water landing upon the lawn...

...

Corvus smiled as he opened the door to his living room. Just as he had expected, his lovely 18 was still happily rising and falling, fantasizing about his cock...but her two friends were also there, naked, kneeling and masturbating. Though he recognized Bulma Briefs, he was shocked to learn that his lovely slave had previously known both Bulma and her companion...and since they'd found her it was likely they'd attempt to rescue her. And so Corvus had left his home seemingly unguarded...but the special Magical Traps he'd left had clearly been more than sufficient. Corvus sat on his couch, pulling down his pants as he admired his two slaves. Though they were a little past their prime, his magic could undo that.

"Obedience is pleasure," both women chanted, their pussies wet and dripping, "Our purpose is to obey." Corvus grinned, snapping his fingers, 18 springing back to life. The blonde smiled at him and sat next to her master, helping him finish stripping. "Obedience is pleasure, our purpose is to obey." Corvus waved his wand, the magic cloud washing over both women, restoring them to younger forms they had possessed during the days of Cell. "Obedience is pleasure, our purpose is to obey."

"Slaves," Corvus barked, Bulma and Chi-Chi ceasing their chanting and looking at him, "Pleasure me."

"Yes, Master," both replied, springing to their feet and quickly making their way to him. Corvus held his hand to Bulma, the briefs heiress accepting her master's hand and sliding into lap...and onto his cock. Bulma moaned as she felt her master fill her, arching her back and nearly climaxing in that moment. Corvus grinned as he started to thrust into Bulma, the woman moaning with each movement, her hips rising and falling in tandem with his movements. Corvus grinned as he drove his dick further into Bulma's pussy, the heiress tech wizard squealing with delight as she felt the tip of her Master's cock reach the entry to her womb. Corvus grunted as he thrust his cock into her one last time, firing his seed into Bulma who in turn arched her back and came as well.

Corvus slid Bulma off his member, turning his attention to the lustfully gazing Chi-Chi. The Black-haired woman wasted no time in quickly taking hold of her master's cock with her soft breasts, Corvus moaning as he still basked in the aftermath of his first climax in Bulma. Chi-Chi, however, got straight to work massaging Corvus's cock with her breasts, sliding them up and down, her tongue working the tip until the Magician was hard again. Feeling this, Chi-Chi hungrily fasted her mouth around the top of her master's shaft as her breasts continued to massage her master. Corvus gently held her head down, feeling his next climax approaching. He pushed down on Chi-Chi's head, causing her to take more of his shaft into her as he fire white ropes of semen into her throat. Chi-Chi gulped, swallowing every drop as Corvus slid her off.

"Fine friends of yours, my dear," Corvus stated, smiling at 18, the Blonde presenting him with his wand again, "They'll make fine fucktoys too."

"They're also seasoned housewives, master," 18 quickly replied, "You could always use a few more slaves around the house~" Corvus nodded in agreement before standing up and pressing the tip of his wand onto Chi-Chi's forehead...

...

The sunlight shining through the bedroom curtains stirred Corvus from his sleep, him moaning a little as his eyes readjusted to the daylight, the smell of cooking bacon and eggs wafting into his bedroom. He sat up, his right arm weighed down...by the sleeping frame of 18, the blonde holding his arm between her breasts. He smiled, caressing her cheek with his other hand, the blonde slowly stirring awake. At first, Corvus had just seen 18 as a fucktoy - an outlet for his lust as revenge for her initial slights...but as time went on, he came to have a new appreciation of her. Yes, she was still his slave...but he was kinder to her, less degrading of her behind closed doors. A Slave Lover as it were, almost Slave Wife.

The pair descended down the stairs to the main loungeroom. As they did, they walked past the kitchen...to see Chi-Chi happily humming as she was hard at work at the stove, cooking while clad only in a tiny apron that left the top of her cleavage exposed. Corvus on his lounge as 18 knelt between his legs, his gaze wandering over to the shelf where he kept seven matching white spheres - the inert Dragon Balls. And dusting the shelf was none other than Bulma, naked except for a frilly thong and maid cap, a feather duster in hand as her ass wiggled at work. The door to the lounge room opened, Chi-Chi walking in carrying a tray upon which sat a plate of Bacon and Eggs with an empty wine glass and bottle of champagne. The black-haired woman blissfully presented the tray to her master, before bowing.

"Breakfast is served," Corvus cooed, getting to work cutting off a piece of bacon, his gaze falling to 18, "Enjoy!" The blonde smiled before quickly fastening her mouth around the Magician's cock, sucking away at his morning wood. Corvus looked at Chi-Chi and Bulma next. "You two can fuck like lesbian rabbits," he barked.

"Yes, master," both Chi-Chi and Bulma echoed. Chi-Chi stripped off her apron while Bulma slipped off her thong. The two kissed passionately before sitting down on the carpet, one leg over and under the other, their pussies pushed against each other. The two women bucked their hips up and down, rubbing their womanhoods against the others all the while 18 moaned happily, savoring the taste of her Master's cock. All the while Corvus smiled. His career was one the rise, he now had three beautiful slaves and in a few months time, he'd have the Dragon Balls to use. There was no way anyone could stop Corvus the Magnificent now...

...

Videl sat in Gohan's childhood home, the half-saiyan comforting his confused brother. Chi-Chi hadn't come home from Bulma's home and, according to Trunks and Vegeta, Bulma had disappeared as well. Just like 18 had a few months earlier. Videl sighed, looking down. Something wasn't right, but she just couldn't figure out what it was. Someone was doing this, but who? And why? Well, she'd find out who. And she'd make them pay...


End file.
